El placer de un demonio
by sora no kiss
Summary: Yo solo escuche lo que dijo en ese instante "Sí no quieres morir..." se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "Haz un pacto conmigo" sabiendo las consecuencias sufriría en cuerpo y alma al aceptar su contrato.
1. Capitulo 1 Demonio

Hola les traigo terror jeje en realidad no, vengo a traer un fanfic de Naruto de mi pareja favorita SasoXSaku solo con un tema más oscuro pero si habrá un leve romancito 3

Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino de Kishimoto sama. En esta historia Sakura tiene 17 años y Sasori 30 años, aunque tiene más de 120 años. Ya sabrán porque :3 pero no me maten asi es la historia que hice w si, si, Naruto tiene como pareja a Sasuke. Más adelante habrá lemon en algunos capítulos ok, para todas las lectoras que se quedaron esperando en mis fic's anteriores algo de escenita sexual. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden su comentario :D

Nota: Se modifico el fanfic por unos pequeños problemas en el ordenador y arreglos en la historia ya que confundía el tiempo.

Demonio

.

.

.

.

.

_Esa vez yo llegaba tarde para ir a mi casa, había escuchado en las noticias e incluso rumores en el vecindario sobre un asesino que gustaba de matar gente inocente durante las noches y que la policía no había podido dar con él. Las personas me alertaron, mis amigas me avisaron y yo ignore todas esas advertencias; fui una estúpida, ¿No? _

_Aquella noche de octubre era fría, fue la primera vez que lo vi. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado que brillaban bajo la oscuridad de una noche sin luna; el sonido de una lluvia fuerte nos acompaño, envolviendo aquel ambiente a un olor a humedad fresca y oxido. Me encontraba parada frente a él sosteniendo mi paraguas cubierta de sangre que no me pertenecía había salpicado en mi uniforme escolar y parte de mi rostro. "_Había presenciado un asesinato"_, en su mano emanaba la sangre del sujeto que había matado tenia la forma de unas garras afiladas, su pelo era largo y de color rojo oscuro, de su frente salía dos prominencias parecidas a unos cuernos largos de color negro. Su rostro mostraba una expresión serena y helada, en sus labios había restos de sangre que él se relamía._ El aun devorando lo que parecía un corazón dirigió una mirada hacia mí, yo no podía creer lo que había visto. Di un leve paso tembloroso hacia al frente pudiendo apenas articular unas palabras.

\- Eres tú que ocasiona esta lluvia de sangre – Pude observar que sus ojos se abrían en par al escuchar estas palabras, sin poder mantenerme de pie presa del miedo termino cayendo en el suelo húmedo y frío. Yo no quería decir esas palabras, mi boca se movio por voluntad propia, tal vez a esto se le conoce como "conectar el cerebro con la boca"

"_Sí me hubiera ido un poco más temprano de la casa de mi amiga"_

"_Si no hubiera tomado ese camino"_

"_Si solo no hubiera presenciado esa escena"_

"_Tal vez jamás no lo hubiese conocido, ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que sufrir este dolor"_

_***********************OOOOO************************_

\- ¡SAKURA! – Gritando una rubia impaciente por tomar mi atención – No puede ser cuando escucharas

\- Perdona Ino – sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga, terminaba de empacar sus cosas y entraba al baño a cambiarse de ropa

\- Hoy te dan de alta, deberíamos ir a comer algo – observando su teléfono celular – Geezz todavía tienes al fastidioso de Naruto en tus contactos

\- Ino te he dicho que no revises mi contactos o que ha caso te volviste mi novio – diciendo de burla a su amiga

\- Tal vez así me prestarías atención – mientras que la pelirosa le quitaba el celular de la mano – Oye no te han quitado esa cosa de la mano

\- Se llama algodón y no lo he quitado porque apenas me quitaron la solución, oye ya entregaste la hoja para que me dieran de alta – diciendo molesta al ver que sacaba un cepillo de su maleta

\- No, no…mm se me olvido no te enojes…iré rápido – saliendo de la habitación

\- Será tonta ha ella no se lo harán valido – tomando el celular para observar un mensaje de su madre – Ah que coincidencia ya llego y ya hizo tramite

\- Señorita Haruno su familiar esta aquí – diciendo la enfermera

\- Sakura no me aceptaron para tus tramites – diciendo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Ya lo hizo mi madre

\- Eh? – observando detrás de ella a la mama de Sakura – Señora Haruno perdone no me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de mí

\- Ino calmada – tratando de calmar a la rubia – Sakura tienes todo nos vamos

\- Sí, muchas gracias enfermera…- observando su gafete - Karen

\- No hay problema estamos para servirle

Saliendo del Hospital se acercaron al estacionamiento para después entrar en el carro, Sakura estaba aliviada de salir de ese lugar donde había pasado un mes internada solo para tratamiento médico y psicológico. Mientras se iban alejando del edificio empezó un poco incomoda ante la idea de tratar de ser normal, y llevar una vida normal o eso ella pensaba.

\- ¿Chicas a donde quieren ir? – diciendo su madre para calmar el ambiente serio que se había tornado dentro del vehiculo

\- Bueno yo había pensado que sería bueno llevar a Sakura a comer algo bueno** –** diciendo su amiga mientras revisaba su teléfono – Aparte me gustaría que ella saludara algunasamigas ya que ha estado mucho tiempo ausente de la escuela, eso si usted le permitiera señora Haruno

\- Lo de la comida sí, pero sus amigas no lo sé Ino…creo que depende de Sakura – mirando a su hija que solo observaba la ventana

\- Mama no hay problema a decir verdad estoy bien – diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro - Aparte Ino está conmigo, que no lo dijiste antes, me dieron de alta eso significa que estoy bien

\- Está bien – mostrando un semblante preocupado – pero una vez que terminemos de comer, se regresan temprano

\- Ok, señora Haruno – diciendo animada Ino

Sakura le coloca una mano en el hombro de su madre con signo de alivio – Prometo que regresare bien Ino me acompaña

\- De acuerdo – diciendo con voz calmada

Más tarde se encontraba Ino acompañando a Sakura con las demás chicas mientras conversaban cosas que habían sucedido en la escuela mientras ella se encontraba ausente. Sentadas en la plaza comiendo unos helados, Sakura trataba de recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Estando en noviembre casi en época de exámenes ella tenía que reponerse en trabajos escolares y tareas si es que quisiera pasar al siguiente semestre junto con ellas.

\- No puede ser, tantas cosas que te perdiste amiga – diciendo Tenten – Hubieras visto Hinata se declaro a Kiba fue la escena más mona que hemos visto

\- Tenten para solo fue anteayer cuando paso eso – diciendo Temari

\- Chicas estaban viendo – diciendo Hinata con el rostro enrojecido

\- Lo siento Hinata pero no podíamos perdérnoslo jeje

\- Nee~ Temari que hay de Shikamaru no has avanzado – diciendo Ino con picardía

\- De que hablas, ayer solo lo deje quedarse un rato en mi casa – diciendo algo avergonzada – Pero no hicimos nada, bola de mal pensadas y pervertidas

\- jejeje oye así empiezan – diciendo Tenten – Yo con Neji no he avanzado nada, solo beso y abrazo pero algún día no resistirá

\- Que atrevida chica – diciendo todas

\- Oye Ino es cierto que el profesor te puso en el corredor solo porque faltaste dos minutos tarde – diciendo Karin

\- Oye como sabes eso, si falte pero no fue mi intención – diciendo molesta – ese Kakashi Sensei no sabe nada del sentido del horario

\- Yo pienso lo mismo aunque Ino despertarte de tus sueños profundos es muy difícil – diciendo Karin

\- Que dices vieja loca

\- A quien llamas vieja loca – diciendo ella con tono enfurecido

\- Por cierto Sakura como te encuentras – hablando Hinata al ver a su amiga que no había hablado durante la conversación

\- Muy bien lamento tenerlos preocupadas durante ese tiempo, solo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza un poco – dándose un pequeño golpe

-Sí eso es bueno, no sabes cómo esa noticia corrió por todo el vecindario incluso apareció en noticias y…- las chicas callaron a Karin antes de que siguiera hablando

\- Karin Idiota – diciendo Temari – Sakura yo siento que no…

\- Chicas no hay problema a decir verdad ya lo supere – mientras agitaba las manos como señal de preocupación ante el pequeño inconveniente – lo del asesinato será verdadero pero sé que lo otro fue simple imaginación – mirando hacia abajo avergonzada – solo que tuve una gran imaginación para encubrir al asesino, debió ser un gran impacto tanto que lo disfrace en un monstruo y eso jeje

\- Sakura no fue culpa tuya, yo también estaría así en tu situación – diciendo Ino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Pero muchas de nosotras nos preocupamos, saliste herida física y mentalmente por culpa de un imbécil loco que andaba rondando por las noches

\- La policía nunca lo hayo y desde entonces se reforzó la seguridad – diciendo Tenten con algo de temor

\- Incluso hay toque de queda para nosotras excepto Temari ella es una viejona – diciendo Karin

\- Solo porque cumplí 18 no significa que sea vieja – diciendo con sumo enojo y casi ahorcando a la pelirroja

\- Sakura… mañana vendrás a la escuela – entregándole Hinata sus apuntes – no es mucho pero…

\- Gracias Hinata…chicas muchas gracias – limpiándose las lagrimas que no podía detener – les aseguro que mañana iré y todo saldrá bien, seré la misma de siempre

\- Te estaremos esperando frentona – diciendo Karin

\- Es bueno que vayas porque ya me trae harta Naruto con su "Ya vendrá Sakura" – diciendo Tenten – Lo bueno que Sasuke lo calma, ya sabes como

\- Ese Naruto aunque lo calme con golpes no se calla – diciendo Ino

\- Debe estar preocupado fue casi el ultimo que llame antes del incidente – observando que su celular se encontraba raspado de la caratula y el vidrio un poco roto

\- Deberías cambiarlo – quitándoselo Ino y dándole una caja – mira este lo compro tú papa me dijo que te lo diera antes de que salieras del Hospital es bonito y nuevo

\- Pero ocupo el chip Ino – diciendo con voz molesta

\- Nee~ ya que por fin borrarías a esa foto

\- No pienso hacerlo es evidencia de que saliste ese día con Sai – sonriendo algo divertida por la expresión de su amiga

\- Lo sé pero que vergüenza mínimo esa foto borrala

\- Y perderme las posibilidades que hagas la limpieza del salón cada vez que me toca, no, no lo hare hehe – diciendo en tono divertido

Más tarde se encontraba Ino dejando a Sakura en su casa a pesar de que eran casi las 6 de la tarde el sol ya se había metido. Su amiga se le quedaba observando con preocupación mientras visualizaba el camino que se encontraba un poco oscuro a la espera de que empezara a prender los faroles.

\- Ino…- diciendo Sakura preocupada

\- Descuida estoy bien aparte le mande un mensaje a Sai que viniera por mí y me esperada en el parque – tratando de calmarla y alejándose un poco al observar que empezaba alumbrar el camino – Nos vemos mañana, te enviare un mensaje que regrese sana y salva

\- Ok , estaré esperando

Llegando a su casa observo que su madre estaba preparando la cena, ella le aviso que había llegado y subió a su cuarto. Inspecciono cada detalle de su habitación, nada había cambiado excepto que se encontraba un uniforme y zapatos nuevos colgados en la puerta de su closet. Empezó a revisar los cuadernos que le prestó Hinata, maldijo faltar a la escuela casi un mes mientras observaba con cansancio los apuntes. Su celular sonó en cuanto llego el mensaje de Ino avisando su llegada.

_Hola Frentona! solo te aviso llegue sana y salva a casa y con Sai acompañándome, nos vemos en la escuela y no olvides enviarme un mensaje de aviso ;D_

_Atte. Ino 3_

Sakura empezó a escribir el mensaje con un poco de irritación, mientras lo enviaba.

_Cerdita qué bueno que hayas llegado sana y salva, me debes saldo de celular. Nos vemos en la escuela y no hagas cosas pervertidas con Sai _

_Atte. Saku :3 _

Lanzo el celular lejos de su vista y alejo un poco los cuadernos de Hinata, le dolía la cabeza ver los problemas de matemáticas y de física. Abriendo su maleta extrajo un libro de dibujo en donde había dibujado la silueta de una persona, tomo un lápiz y empezó a agregarle más trazos hasta que obtuvo exactamente la imagen en su cabeza. Cerró el libro con un temblor en la mano y reprimió un gemido de angustia y miedo, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a emanar por su rostro.

\- Él sigue todavía afuera – sollozando en silencio – No sé qué hare, si llegara a encontrarlo…

…Flash Back…

\- Me tienes miedo – sujetándome del mentón mientras que con su dedo rozaba mis labios y dirigía su rostro a mi oído para susurrarme unas palabras – Deberías temerme

\- Para…- Diciendo con voz temblorosa – Yo no… - Grito del horror al ver que clava sus garras en mi hombro derecho y empieza a desgarrar lentamente – AAH!...¡POR FAVOR PARA…! - diciendo entre lagrimas tratando de quitarlo de encima pero era inútil

\- Por esta vez te dejare vivir – estampándome contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo hacia el mío – pero la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte que tuviste esta noche…

Observe como su rostro se acercaba a mis labios para después rozarlos y desaparecer, dejándome desmayada en la acera del pavimento.

Fin del Flash Back…

\- No quiero… - Escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas – Prometí superarlo, no quiero regresar ese lugar, pero tampoco quiero olvidar y creer que solo fue una alucinación

Tres meses después…

Había transcurrido rápido el curso y Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto semestre de preparatoria junto con sus compañeras de clase. Temari se encontraba en el sexto semestre junto con Shikamaru, Juugo y Suigetsu. Había podido olvidar un poco del incidente de hace unos meses, incluso ya empezaba a llevar una vida normal hasta que un día.

"_En otras noticias se ha confirmado un asesinato reciente esta mañana en la avenida ***** donde se comprobó que hubo una masacre del mismo asesino, los informes policiacos identificaron a la persona fallecida como ******** de 23 años de edad. Se le avisa a las personas que tengan cuidado durante la noche y que estén acompañados en todo momento, por lo tanto seguirá el toque de queda a menores"._

\- No puede ser – diciendo la mama – Debo avisarle… - Tomando el celular

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

Habían sido suspendidas las clases por el día de hoy sin ningún motivo, pero la mayoría sabia cual era el motivo en especial. Sakura se había despedido de Ino en la entrada de la escuela para aprovechar su cita con Sai, aprovechando que todavía había luz de día. Caminando hasta su casa paso por una plaza observando la gente reunida admirando un espectáculo callejero había un payaso y una dama que presentaban un acto divertido. Ella se quedo entretenida un instante observando el espectáculo callejero, cuando de repente, observo a un sujeto con una coleta larga y de un rojo oscuro dándole una mirada penetrante hacia ella. Por un momento le invadió su cuerpo el miedo y se alejo del espectáculo reanudando su rumbo a casa, tenia temor de toparse de nuevo con ese sujeto, tanto que empezó a correr en dirección contraria. No pensaba, no miraba más a donde se dirigía. Termino en un callejón sin salida, volteo hacia atrás en busca de la persona que la seguía pero no había nadie, culpo a su mente de jugarle malas bromas hasta que sintió una mano cubriendo su boca y sujetándola de la cintura.

Te dije que no habría segundas oportunidades – diciendo con una mirada calmada de color gris – ahora donde sería bueno matarte, claro si me convences otra vez te dejare vivir… - diciendo con una sonrisa – Primero quiero jugar un poco contigo, pequeña chica

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptas o Mueres

**¿Aceptas o Mueres?**

**\- Por favor….por favor déjame ir – S**ollozando una pelirrosa al encontrarse temblando dentro de una habitación -** No puede ser real…**

**\- Sigues pensando que no soy real y que los asesinatos que cometí no son reales – **observándola sentado sobre una ventana mientras fijaba su vista de color gris ceniza sobre las heridas que le había causado antes de llegar al edificio –** Puedo hacerte volver a sentir la realidad niña**

**\- No – **diciendo con voz temblorosa mientras cubría su rostro entre sus piernas **– Que quieres de mi **

**\- La verdad no lo sé exactamente, solo tu dios lo sabe **– riendo descaradamente al ver el terror en la joven de cabello rosado** – A lo mejor solo quiero divertirme un rato, tu sabes pasar el tiempo antes de volver al inframundo **

**\- ¿Por qué yo? – **levantando su mirada color verde jade que reflejaba tristeza,** "No soy importante para nadie, me tomaron como loca cuando hable de mi problema, ahora él solo me ve como una presa más" **mientras pensaba

**\- Me interesaste desde un principio – **fijando su mirada seria hacia ella, mientras se retiraba de la ventana para acercarse a ella y tomar su rostro de forma brusca –** Que no ves que soy real o debo hacerte un nuevo corte – **diciendo con un tono lleno de molestia

**\- ¡USTED TRATA DE MATARME Y TODAVÍA INSISTE QUE CREA QUE ES REAL! – **casi gritando con las mejillas enrojecidas** – ¿Por qué no termina de matarme? **

**\- Hasta que dejes de mirarme con indiferencia – **sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al tenerla cerca soltó un gemido seguido de un jadeo lleno desesperación -** Tengo hambre… - **Pasando su lengua encima de sus afilados dientes y mirando con lujuria a la chica, mientras que sus garras pasaban por el rostro y cabello rosado descendiendo por su cintura –** ¿Qué harás pequeña? **

Sakura al no entender la indirecta del demonio aparto su rostro escapando de su agarre y dirigiéndose a su bolso escolar, el pelirrojo solo la observo con una mirada llena de confusión apresurándose a tomarla por encima del hombro y voltearla para observar a la chica que sujetaba de sus ambas manos casi extendiéndosela una caja de almuerzo.

**\- Dijiste que tenias hambre…toma **– abriendo la tapa de la caja –** No pude comerlo esta mañana por que tuve clase extendida**

Al mirar la caja de almuerzo no pudo tardar en reprimir una risa y observar el rostro sonrojado de la chica que empezó a teñirse en cuestión de segundos –** Enserio eres interesante, has ganado una vida más – **levantándose para empezar alejarse de ella, dejándola confundida –** Pero te recuerdo que regresa**…- Fue interrumpido al escuchar su voz

**\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – **acercándose al demonio –** para que no me mates…**

**\- Yo solo te di un día más**

**\- Pero me terminaras matando eso no me ayuda a librarme de mi destino –** diciendo con voz quebrada –** Todos mis compañeros e incluso mi familia no me creen**…- derramando lagrimas en sus mejillas –** Ya no puedo vivir así debe haber una salida **

**\- Te propongo algo – **diciendo con una sonrisa oscura –** No te matare incluso dejare de aparecerme en público – **Con una mano limpio mis lagrimas que caían de mi rostro

**\- Lo dices enserio – **Esperanzada de escuchar que sus palabras fueran verdaderas –** No me mataras**

**\- No – **besando mi frente

En ese momento parecía atractiva su propuesta mi corazón latía con tranquilidad, pero sabía que había una condición en su acuerdo algo que no dejaría pasar él por ningún momento. Yo solo escuche lo que dijo en ese instante "Sí no quieres morir..." se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "Haz un pacto conmigo" sabiendo las consecuencias que sufriría en cuerpo y alma al aceptar su contrato. El sol iba metiéndose para casi abrir paso a la noche, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me secuestro cuando iba camino de regreso a casa. Pude ver en su mirada que había cambiado a un brillante color dorado, estando cerca de su rostro pude observar bien esos cuernos oscuros que sobresalían no eran tan grandes, con mi mano tente sus garras que se sentían ásperas al toque de mi mano. Su pelo largo de color rojo oscuro caía por su espalda pase mi mano para sentirlo era suave y liso al tacto, lleve esa misma mano a su rostro para tocar sus cuernos que tenía ganas de tocarlos para sentirlos lisos y afilados de la punta, él demonio emitió una pequeña risa al ver mi expresión de miedo pero a la vez de curiosidad, como cualquier niño pequeño viera algo nuevo e imaginable. Lleve mi mano derecha a tocar justamente sus labios. Abriendo él ligeramente la boca pude tentar sus colmillos afilados cortado levemente mi dedo alejándola y llevándome un pequeño susto.

**\- Eres demasiado curiosa niña – **saboreando la pequeña gota como un probado

**\- Si hago un pacto contigo, que me sucederá – **agachando la cabeza en señal de tristeza

**\- Consumiré tu alma lentamente**

**\- No nada más es mi alma, hay algo más en este trato **– diciendo con miedo

**\- Sí – Tomando su mano – **Y eso es cumplir con mis caprichos y deseos

**-…**

**\- Aunque también yo cederé a tus deseos y ordenes que me pidas **– aclarando seriamente los términos –** Yo te perteneceré y tú serás mía en cuanto aceptes **

**\- No tengo opción verdad – **resignándose a ceder a su contrato -** ….entiendo perfectamente**

**\- Eso a menos que quieras la muerte **– observando su expresión de miedo** – los humanos siempre terminan siendo egoístas de su propio destino**

**\- Y más si conocen a un demonio – **diciendo con una sonrisa de resignación –** sabes mi madre me ha dicho que cuando sea mayor debo tener claras mis decisiones**

**\- ¿Y ya eres mayor? – **diciendo en tono de burla** – porque observo que estas a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de tu corta vida**

**\- Solo tengo 17 **– mostrando una sonrisa** – pero igual eso es mayor ¿Qué no?**

**\- Tú nombre pequeña**

**\- Haruno…Sakura – **diciendo con un leve sonrojo al observar como él demonio se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano para después sumergirse en un mar de sombras que invadían su cuerpo

**\- Sakura Haruno con tan solo 17 años de edad te convertirás en mi contratista – **acercando su mano derecha para realizar una marca en forma de pentagrama haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor la chica –** Yo Akazuna no Sasori te perteneceré y cumpliré tus deseos al igual que tú me obedecerás – **levantándose para tomar su rostro acercándolo para unir sus labios en un beso** – A partir de ahora estaremos unidos sin importar lo que hagas nada podrá separarnos, al menos que sea la muerte – **observándola con una fría mirada.

Sakura observo su mano acariciando la marca visible que se había creado tras el pacto que realizo. Él demonio que estaba parado enfrente de ella solo le tendía la mano, ahora nadie le creería lo que había ocurrido y acababa de atar completamente su destino así aquel sujeto. Tomo su mano con temblor y miedo, ya nadie podría salvarla.

"**Que dios me perdone"**

"**Este es el inicio de una relación de odio y amor"**

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3 Marca

Capítulo III: Marca

.

.

.

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

\- ¿Sakura? – seguido de unos golpeteos en la puerta – Sakura ya te bañaste no has salido a cenar

\- Umm…no pasa nada madre – Tratando de sonar con voz normal se acerco a la puerta para abrir y observar a su madre parada con un semblante de preocupación – Lo siento mama…solo que horita no tengo apetito eso es todo

\- Ya veo…- Observándola al ver que traía vendada la mano derecha – ¿Qué te paso en la mano hija? – tratando de tomar su mano pero ella la aparto excusando con algo de vergüenza

\- Me caí de la bañera y solo me corte un poco la mano – ocultando su mano – No es nada grave solo que ya sabes cómo exagero de las vendas y eso

\- A mi me parece que fue algo más que un simple corte – tomando su mano que estaba a punto desvendar

\- Mama espera…- diciendo con voz temerosa – No lo quites…es para popularidad jeje

\- ¿Qué? – deteniéndose al ver como ella se volvía acomodar la venda – Haber explica Sakura

\- Resulta que está de moda las vendas y eso – diciendo con leve sonrojo – Hay un chico que intento atraer su atención

\- Sakura…- diciendo la mama con algo de confusión después de asimilar un poco en lo que dijo – Ya veo pero…no es forma de gastar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en algo tan innecesario

\- Esta bien hehe… - Observando a su mama que se dirigía para marcharse – No lo volveré hacer

\- Hija – observándola con una mirada de ternura y preocupación – Algún día me contaras lo que te sucede, esperare cuando estés lista

\- Sí, mama – mientras observaba irse "Ella ya sabía que estaba mintiendo" pensando para sí misma antes de voltear a ver la mano vendada – Ha esto se refería

….Hace unas horas atrás…

La había acompañado hacia su casa aquel demonio, durante el resto del camino ella se sentía incomoda ante su presencia no estaba acostumbrada a observarlo en su forma "físicamente humana" si así podría llamarse, intento hablar para romper el silencio que se había generado desde que salieron del edificio. Pero estaba tan asustada que no podía seleccionar bien sus palabras y termino tartamudeando, haciendo que él solo volteara ignorando su conversación sin sentido.

\- Oye…Sr. Demonio – con voz temblorosa y desviando un poco la mirada – quería preguntar…si…usted

\- Habla ya mocosa – diciendo con tono molesto en la forma que hablaba la joven – Deberías tener ya edad para articular tan siquiera una oración sin necesidad de hablar como una retrasada

\- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA A GUSTO ESTANDO A TÚ LADO? – diciendo con voz molesta e irritada – Yo solo quería preguntar… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara a mi lado?

\- Akazuna – Afirmando a la chica que la había tomado desprevenida – Deja de decirme demonio

\- ¿Akazuna? – repitiéndose para sí misma

\- Hasta que consuma tú alma – tomándola del brazo – Si quieres ahorita mismo rompo el contrato y te mato aquí mismo

\- Mi mano no tiene el sello – ignorando la advertencia del demonio – pero hace un momento cuando estábamos en el edificio la tenia marcada – revisando su piel

\- No estés tan contenta, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca – deteniéndose a la mitad del camino – Eh caído muy bajo para llegar a pedirle a una mocosa como tú un contrato

\- De que hablas – observando cómo las luces de la calle se apagaban de forma repentina - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Debes irte…no es un buen momento para que estés junto a mi pequeña – volviendo a su apariencia verdadera – sería peligroso para ti

\- Usted va asesinar gente – diciendo aterrada mientras se alejaba – usted no puede…

\- Recuerda que estás a salvo y no desobedecerías mis órdenes – acercándose a ella – Vete antes que cambie de opinión

Fin flash back…

\- En ese momento no sabía a lo que se refería – Desvendando su mano para observar que la venda estaba manchada de sangre, tocando su marca – Ha parado de sangrar…

Al día siguiente se levanto tarde observando por su ventana que estaba soleado, dio una mirada al reloj para ver que eran las 2 de la tarde. Se revolvió entre sus sabanas mientras embozaba una sonrisa de felicidad diciendo "Amo los sábados", de repente se tenso al sentir un segundo contacto dentro de su cama y los sonidos de alguien molesto. Levantándose de golpe alzo un poco las sabanas para encontrar unos cuernos oscuros y una melena rojiza enterrada entre las almohadas, soltó la sabana mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para suprimir un grito de pánico.

\- "No puede ser verdad" – diciendo en su mente – "Estoy segura de que no es verdad…él en qué momento"

Moviéndose dentro de la cama empezó con su mano a tentar el colchón en busca de algo, tomando por objeto una de sus almohadas mientras la abrazaba con ternura hasta que abrió su ojo color dorado para comprobar que no era lo que buscaba, levanto su cabeza y por instinto tomo el brazo de la chica para jalarla hacia él aspirando su aroma – Aquí estas

\- ¿Qué haces?...suéltame – diciendo en voz baja

\- Ellos se fueron hace unas horas – dándole una mirada seria, sus manos pasaron por uno de sus mechones de cabello rosado – duermes mucho para tu edad…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – observando que sus manos estaban cubiertas de un color oscuro – ¿Qué es esto?

\- Sangre de un individuo – Envolviendo sus brazos para abrazarla – Estas caliente – enterrando su rostro en sus pechos – Podría dormir horas…

\- ¡SUELTAME! – Tirándolo fuera de su cama con todas sus fuerzas – Ensuciaste mis sabanas con sangre y te…dormiste en mi cama espera…te metiste a mi habitación – diciendo con tono furioso mientras alzaba la lámpara para golpearlo

\- Oye estoy cansado – sentándose en el suelo – Ayer mi presa se me escapo, pero tuve suerte de encontrar una disponible y baja esa lámpara tú padre se molestara mucho por tener una hija desobediente

\- A que te refieres – poniendo una mirada desconcertada después de calmarse un momento y bajar la lámpara para después ponerla en su lugar – una víctima…disponible que quieres decir con eso

\- Si tienes planes para ver algo en la televisión – diciendo con una sonrisa – te recomiendo la programación especial de este día

De repente sintió helada la sangre de su cuerpo, saliendo de la cama se aparto y bajo corriendo de las escaleras para observar que nadie se encontraba, tomo el control de la televisión para encender con algo temor. Lo primero que encontró fue una película que estaban pasando en un canal, se asusto al sentir un aliento caliente en su cuello alejándose con rapidez de su cercanía.

\- Me mentiste – apagando el televisor

\- Yo no te mentí solo te dije que había películas en ese canal – mostrando sus afilados dientes

\- Aun no me respondiste el porqué andas aquí en mi casa – observándolo con desconfianza mientras que él se sentaba en el brazo del sofá

\- Solo quería confirmar si estabas bien – ignorando su mirada

\- Ya veo y por eso vienes a molestarme – Alejándose de él para subir a su habitación mientras que el la seguía para después cerrarle en la cara – No entres

\- Tratando de ser ruda

\- Voy a bañarme luego hablamos

\- Te acompaño

\- Aléjate de mí – Apoyando un oído en la puerta para comprobar si se había marchado – parece que se fue…- se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con unos ojos que le miraban de forma divertida – ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Tengo mis medios – tomando una foto que estaba apoyado en la repisa de su cama observo con detenimiento las personas que aparecían - ¿Son tus amigos?

\- Deja ahí – quitándole la foto – Y quédate quieto

Tomando su brazo le desato la venda con rapidez inspeccionando la marca – Ahí esta porque la ocultas – besando la marca – recuerda que si no la limpias bien se infectara

\- ¿Cómo que se infectara? – tocando su piel

\- Dime has estado sangrando

\- ¿Qué?...yo…no – sonrojándose

\- No me refiero tu periodo – diciendo molesto señalando la marca – El sello

\- Ah…ya sabía – ocultando su rostro apenado – Ayer no paraba de sangrar y la vende

\- Era de suponer que eres virgen – soltándola – Y las mujeres que me he topado no lo son – haciendo una señal para que se fuera – Anda ve asearte

\- Oye tu entras sin permiso, me ofendes porque soy virgen y todavía me mandas como si fueras mi jefe

\- Vete que no entiendes – empujándola al cuarto del baño con una patada – _"Es solo una mocosa"- _diciendo en su mente

Después de un rato Sakura salió temerosa con miedo de encontrarse con el demonio, hasta que encontró todo ordenado y limpio. Las sabanas de su cama estaban impecables sin rastro de sangre. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo para encontrarse con una taza de té y una nota.

"Pude descansar un momento, mentí acerca de encontrarme una presa disponible así que no salgas esta noche o lo lamentaras. Descuida la taza no contiene veneno y si espié un poco mientras te bañabas, no excitas nada. Espero la próxima vez poder platicar contigo."

Atte. Tú acosador favorito

Terminando de leer destruyo la nota con mucha furia tirándola a la basura, dirigió su mirada hacia la taza y bebió de un sorbo la bebida amarga para después poner una cara asqueada.

\- Akazuna preparas horrible el té – enjuagándose la boca – Maldito demonio enfermo acosador y pervertido…pero – "_Porque me eligió a mi"_ – diciéndose en su mente

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 4 Tortura

Capítulo IV: Tortura

.

.

.

.

\- "Han pasado tres días desde que vi a ese demonio, lo último que recuerdo era el hecho de que estaba molesto" – observando la ventana con una mirada nostálgica y tocando el guante oscuro que traía en su mano – Mmm…estamos a marzo y ya se siente sofocado el aire

\- ¡Sakura! – gritando la rubia mientras le propinaba un golpe – Te envié un mensaje para que me prestaras el CD

\- Ino es muy temprano para que me molestes – diciendo con flojera en su voz e ignorando a su amiga

\- Oye, no es para nada temprano son exactamente las 10:30 por cierto no saldrás almorzar – mientras sostenía una caja de obento – El día de hoy lo hice

\- ¿Enserio? – diciendo sorprendida

\- Tal vez te deje probarlo

\- Ok – diciendo emocionada

Dirigiéndose al patio de la escuela a reunirse con las demás chicas, empiezan a conversar sobre cosas que sucedían en su vida. De repente Sakura se sentía siendo observada por una presencia, entro por un momento en confusión y volteo a sus alrededores pero no observaba a nadie, hasta que apareció frente a ella Naruto y compañía molestando a la pelirosa.

\- ¡SAKURA! – abrazándola mientras roba de su comida – Esta bueno…donde hace rato que no te veía

\- Naruto siempre me siento atrás de ti – diciendo molesta mientras se quitaba al rubio de encima – Sasuke llévatelo

\- Oye idiota déjala en paz – alejando a Naruto de un tirón – Por cierto Sakura ahora te acompañaremos a tú casa

\- ¿Eh? Y eso a que se debe – diciendo atónita mientras tomaba otro bocado de su obento – No me digas que…

\- Adivinaste tú madre – diciendo Naruto muy sonriente – Yeah! al fin comeremos un poco de las galletas de la señora Haruno

\- Desde que ha habido esa ola de asesinatos en Konoha, ya nada es seguro - diciendo Ino

\- Tienes razón el otro día Neji y yo fuimos la semana pasada al cine, habíamos salido de ver una película y lo que encontramos…no fue para nada agradable – diciendo Tenten

\- ¿Presenciaron ustedes un asesinato? – Diciendo Sakura con algo de temor

\- Más bien era el cadáver de una persona que apenas iba siendo trasladado a una ambulancia, había mucha policía cubriendo el área

\- Pero Neji eso era horrible eso no era un…cadáver – recordando con miedo la escena – ¿Quién sería tan enfermo para realizar eso?

\- Dicen que es un segundo Jack el destripador – comentando Rock Lee

\- Ya cállate Lee como va ser un segundo Jack – diciendo Temari fastidiada del tema

\- Pero sería extraño no, la mayoría de sus víctimas les falta miembros o incluso están mutiladas – diciendo Kiba

\- Incluso han aumentado los homicidios en plena luz del día – diciendo Ino

\- Deberíamos atrapar al culpable, tal vez si cooperamos en equipo…- diciendo Naruto algo animado ante la idea, haciendo que Sakura lo mirada con preocupación

\- ¡NO! – diciendo algo alterada Sakura – No es buena idea cazarlo, es peligroso

\- Sakura…

\- Tiene razón ella no deberíamos buscarlo – diciendo Hinata algo temerosa – Es mejor mantenernos alejados de esta situación y dejarlo a las autoridades

\- Geezz! Yo quería atraparlo y hacerlo pagar – diciendo Naruto

\- Idiota te matara antes de que puedas propinarle un golpe – diciendo Kiba

\- Por cierto Temari ya elegiste a que universidad elegirás es tú último año – diciendo Tenten

\- Mmm…tienes razón había pensado ir a la universidad D – mientras se daba leve golpes en la cabeza – Pero no se me queda lejos

\- ¿Lejos? – diciendo Karin

\- Si…me refiero a mi trabajo

\- ¿Trabajas? – diciendo todas las chicas

\- Sí hace como una semana – mientras se sonrojaba – Es solo una cafetería que está al lado de la estación

\- ¿Cómo le haces para regresar a casa? – diciendo Hinata

\- Yo voy a recogerla – diciendo serio Shikamaru dejando medio mundo congelado – Es lo que haría un novio, ¿Qué no?

\- Sí tienes razón - diciendo Ino – Verdad chicos

\- Ehmm…sí tienes razón – diciendo Naruto

\- Oie frentesota te veo muy distraída – diciendo Karin mientras observaba a su amiga en un estado preocupante – Haz estado muy rara te sientes mal

\- Déjala Karin ella debe estar preocupada por mal de amores – diciendo Tenten

\- Oigan es un tema que no deben tocar – diciendo Ino

\- No hay problema de todos modos eso paso hace un año – diciendo Sakura

\- Tiene razón esa es la actitud, ahora déjame presentarte a mis hermanos…él es Gaara aunque también esta Kankuro

\- Wowoo para el carro Temari, no juntes a Sakura con personas mayores – diciendo Ino

\- Pero si Gaara solo tiene 20 y Kankuro 24

\- Y eso que Gaara y Sakura jamás en la vida – volteando a ver a Sakura – no te importa, sin ofender

\- No – asistiendo a lo que decía su amiga

\- Aparte él tiene novia – volviendo a decir Ino

\- Si pero no duraron mucho tiempo – diciendo Temari – Bueno ellos vienen a recogerme después del colegio por si quieres conocerlos

\- Tal vez en otro momento Temari – diciendo Sakura

\- Ok, ok solo es una sugerencia – diciendo Temari

Había sonado la campana que daba término a su descanso, en cuanto Sakura iba de regreso a sus clases dejo de sentir la sensación de ser observada. Sus clases habían acabado con normalidad, iba saliendo de la escuela con Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Sai cuando observo en la mitad de la entrada a Temari que estaba con Shikamaru y sus hermanos saludándola. Sakura solo se sonrojo un poco al saber a dónde llevaría esta situación inconveniente.

\- ¡Sakura! – gritando mientras señalaba a su amiga – ¡Ven vamos!

\- Temari…no - Susurrando con algo de vergüenza mientras trataba de sacar la vuelta, pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola de la mano – Espera…yo

\- Ni modo vamos con ella – Diciendo Sasuke resignado

\- Pero Sasuke…- observándolo con una mirada de convencimiento – Y si solo la esquivamos

\- Es hora de que enfrentes las consecuencias – diciendo con tono autoritario – Aparte esto te ayudara, ya sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Vamos Sakura te ayudara a que te olvides de ese bastardo mal nacido

\- Solo ha sido hace un año – recordando con mal humor el rostro del sujeto – Aparte ni lo recuerdo

Acercándose a donde se encontraba su amiga empezó a presentarle a su hermano Gaara quien ella desvió un poco la mirada al observar su rostro. Lo había visto en fotografía pero nunca llego hablarle en persona, porque en ese tiempo andaba con su novia.

\- Hola Sakura – Tratando de entablar una conversación – Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos en persona

\- Si tienes razón – Intento sonar calmada y no alarmada – en ese tiempo tú estabas algo ocupado con tú novia

\- Sí – diciendo con una risita – Tú también estabas con él rubio modelo jejeje

\- Pero fue por poco tiempo – tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación al sentirse incomoda – Y que estudias en la universidad C

\- Veterinaria - diciendo con orgullo

\- Eso es bueno – diciendo Sakura – Eso significa que atiendes perros y gatos o animales en general

\- Podría decirse que por el momento apenas voy decidiéndome, aun no agarro optativas ni elección especifica a lo que me quiero especializar, tu sabes

\- Cierto jeje

\- Oh no llegare tarde, Gaara córtale o dale tú numero – Diciendo Temari – Veo que su plática es interesante no crees Sakura

\- Si te escuchara Shikamaru – diciendo Naruto

\- Espero seguir hablando contigo Sakura – dándole su número y dirección de correo – Fue un gusto hablar contigo

\- Un momento Gaara – diciendo Sakura un poco nerviosa – te quería decir

\- A las 8 marcas – diciendo entusiasmado el pelirrojo – A esa hora salgo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, nos vemos

\- Nos vemos – diciendo rendida la pelirosa mientras mirada a sus dos amigos con cara de complicidad – Ustedes

\- No diremos nada – diciendo Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfante

Ya que se habían marchado Temari y sus hermanos, Naruto y Sasuke observaron a la pelirosa que seguía ida por el momento, que empezaron a tronar sus dedos para que despertara de su trance, riendo por su actitud mientras que Ino les propinaba una golpiza.

\- Oigan será mejor que se larguen y la dejen en su casa – mientras se alejaba de ellos abrazada de Sai – Y no la molesten más, traidores

\- ¡Auch! – diciendo Naruto – Vamos Sakura, antes de que vuelva

\- Eso lo sé – diciendo molesta – Se lo merecían

Mientras iban caminando para su casa, pasaron enseguida de un sujeto que llevaba una coleta larga de color rojo oscuro, Sakura lo reconoció por un momento, que empezó avanzar más rápido haciendo que sus dos amigos la siguieran con paso apresurado. Llegando a casa con ellos empezó a respirar agitada, mientras caminaba temblorosa adentrándose al baño para quitarse el guante. Su mano se encontraba roja sentía ardor espero un momento hasta que se colocó el guante y saliera con una expresión más aliviada.

\- Cielos Sakura casi sales corriendo – decía Naruto todo agotado

\- Perdón es que tenía hambre jeje – observando a su mama que estaba preparando la comida

\- Gustan quedarse chicos, entregándole a Sasuke y Naruto un paquete – Diciendo la mama

\- Gracias pero tenemos que volver – decía Sasuke – Últimamente hay mucha seguridad y por eso…

\- Entiendo será otro día

\- Gracias Señora Haruno – Diciendo Naruto

\- Tengan cuidado – Diciendo Sakura algo temerosa

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preocupada por la actitud de su hija– te encuentras bien…

\- Sí, solo estoy cansada, ya sabes estoy un poco agotada por el ejercicio rápido, ¿verdad chicos?

\- Pues tú que nos pusiste a correr – diciendo Naruto

\- Sakura – diciendo Sasuke

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – observando a su compañero que le dirigía una mirada llena de intriga

\- Confiaras en nosotros – tomando a Naruto y acercándolo a él – Tus nos conoces bien, confiaras

Sakura se quedo observando a sus amigos cuando respondió con una sonrisa – Si confió en ustedes chicos, son mis mejores amigos

\- Eso somos recuérdalo – diciendo Naruto confiado

Marchándose de la casa de su compañera, Sasuke se quedo observando con detenimiento un momento antes de reanudar el viaje con su compañero.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke? – diciendo Naruto confundido por la acción de su compañero

\- Hoy cocinaras y no quiero ramen – diciendo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto – Y me lavaras la espalda

\- Un momento o te tocaba a ti cocinar

\- Pues cierto rubio me molesto toda la mañana así que serás tú el que cocines

\- Oye…Sakura nos contara un día verdad – mostrándose un poco triste

\- Si no, nos cuenta se lo sacaremos ella es nuestra amiga – diciendo Sasuke

Dejando sola a su madre subió a la recamada para lanzar sus cosas y cerrar las puertas y ventanas. Sabiendo que él podría aparecer en cualquier momento sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acercó a tirar la nota donde venían los datos del hermano de Temari. Tenía que proteger a sus amigos había salvado su vida pero no la de ellos es lo que siempre se repetía.

\- Yo no sé…qué hacer – diciendo entre lágrimas se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse vulnerable – Hace un momento lo sentí cerca

Más tarde se había quedado dormida en su escritorio no sabía en qué momento llego ahí. Reviso su teléfono para observar que eran casi las 9 de la noche. Se estiro un poco para quitarse lo adolorido de su cuerpo, observo que en su escritorio había encima un sándwich y una vaso de jugo, sonrió un poco mientras se daba un pequeño golpe leve en la cabeza. Se levantó para acomodarse en cuanto observo que a un lado de ella una mirada fija de color dorado y manchado de carmín en su rostro mostraba una expresión seria y atenta a sus movimientos. Se alejó de golpe tropezando con la silla, él solo se encontraba exhausto mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba.

\- Eres muy tonta – al ver como la chica se levantaba a dolorida y caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una toalla y mojarla, mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Qué haces?

\- Limpiarte idiota – mostrando una expresión molesta – Estoy harta de que entres así, ensucias mi habitación – "Debo mostrarme más autoritaria y no temerle" se decía en la mente

\- Solo hemos estado por poco tiempo y ya te sientes mi dueña –apartando su mano de su rostro – Aleja esa cosa

\- De quién es la sangre – temiendo por su respuesta

\- Una prostituta cualquiera

\- Eh?...- poniendo expresión desconcertada – Todo eso

\- De todos modos no quería su vida – Tomando el rostro de la pelirrosa le robo un beso con desesperación, mientras que ella intentaba separarse con todas sus fuerzas – Lo sabía…

\- ¡Aaah!…suéltame –soltándose de su agarre – Por qué haces esto…

\- No sé a qué te refieres, todo es parte del contrato lo recuerdas – limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de su mano

\- No quiero que me beses – Bajando la mirada, noto que caían lágrimas en su rostro, intento limpiarse y tratar de detenerlas pero no paraban de salir. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser llorona y sentirse débil

\- Acaso odias estar relacionada con un asesino – riendo divertidamente – dime que se siente darle falsas esperanzas a un chico

\- Te equivocas…él solo – recordando que había tirado la nota con los datos, y la falsa promesa de llamarle – Yo solo quería…decirle que no podía funcionar

\- Se cuándo mientes y cuando hieres a la gente que más amas – tomándola por detrás para sujetarla, empezó a recorrer su cuello y rostro acariciando – Tú madre y tu padre se preocupan por su hija, pero ella los ha ignorado todo este tiempo dándole excusas absurdas

\- No…yo solo trato de protegerlos

\- Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una conversación seria con ellos – observando como la vista de la chica empezaba a tornarse obscuro

\- Solo quiero protegerlos

\- Tus amigas del colegio tratan de que socialices con ellas y te invitan a salir, pero tú las rechazas y las ignoras

\- Te equivocas…no es cierto – tratando de zafarse de su agarre nuevamente, pero era inútil

\- Y tu mejor amiga se ha aislado de ti, porque la has ignorado por completo. Haciendo que ella se refugie con los brazos de su amante

\- Eso no es cierto, Ino es mi mejor amiga ella…no ha estado…sola - Empezó a recordar las veces en que ella insistía a que le hablara pero nunca le respondió, rechazando en todo momento – Yo todo este momento…les estado haciendo daño

\- Exacto – besando su cuello – Seria extraño no actuar de esta manera, incluso tus compañeros de clase esos chicos

\- Yo solo quería protegerlos, mantenerlos alejados de esta situación…-cayendo en sus brazos – Dime la verdad Akazuna…por qué me elegiste a mí – cerrando los ojos lentamente, el demonio la sujeto, besando su frente mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras ante de irse

\- Sakura…es poco el tiempo que me queda – besando sus labios – Has que mi estadio sea agradable

Acostándola en la cama la observo detenidamente su figura, donde la miraba era una chica adolescente que apenas iba aprendiendo las lecciones duras de la vida, seguía siendo dependiente de sus padres. Sentándose en su cama deshizo su apariencia, adquiriendo la forma de un humano. Acariciando su cabello con ternura empezó a susurrar palabras suaves.

\- Sigue durmiendo, mañana arreglaras tus problemas – Escuchando los gritos llenos de agonía en el pueblo – Esta noche será agitada querida

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5

Nota: insinuación de lemon y gore corto.

Capitulo 4: Donde te arrebato lo que más aprecias

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Akazuna…-_Mencionando entre murmullos, despertando de su sueño. Comenzó a buscarlo por la habitación observando que ya no se encontraba – Otra vez se fue…pero – recordando el calor de su mano en su cabeza – ¿Será una noche agitada?

Bajando por las escaleras ya cambiada se encontró con sus padres, observándolos con nostalgia se acercó a su papa que ya se despedía para ir a trabajar, lo abrazo fuertemente como si se fuera a desvanecer.

_\- _¿Sakura? Que sucede hija – diciendo preocupado por la actitud de su hija quien solo embozaba una sonrisa

_-_ Que tengas un buen día padre

_-_ Gracias – acariciando su cabeza – bueno ya me tengo que ir

_-_ Ten cuidado querido – diciendo la mama, al notar que la hija también la abrazaba – Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?

_-_ Buenos días madre, jejeje – mostrando una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su desayuno

_-_ Muy bien jovencita me dirás que estas tomando o que te inyectas para andar así – diciendo en tono de broma

_-_ Solo…creo que por esta vez se lo agradeceré – mientras tomaba el bocado de una tostada con mermelada

_-_ Por cierto Naruto y Sasuke están afuera – diciendo en tono divertido, haciendo que Sakura saliera apurada tomando sus cosas y terminara azotando la puerta mientras decía al salir "Nos vemos" – Que tengas buen día…

Sakura trato de visualizar a los dos muchachos que iban ya a media calle, corriendo tras de ellos para alcanzarlos termino tropezándose haciendo que Naruto se riera y terminara con un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Porque no me esperaron par de idiotas? – diciendo molesta por la situación vergonzosa

\- ¡Auch! Claro que te esperamos, pero se nos hacía tarde – sobándose el golpe – Tardas mucho

\- Te sientes bien – diciendo Sasuke

\- Si…lamento haberlos preocupado ayer – tomado las manos de ambos muchachos – Vamos o llegaremos tarde

\- Estas extraña el día de hoy – diciendo Naruto con algo de temor

\- No lo creo hehe

\- Bueno si tu lo dices

Llegando al colegio visualizo a sus amigas dirigiendo la palabra con algo de ánimo, se acercó a su amiga Ino y le tendió un CD de música.

\- Perdón Ino ayer actué rara pero…no volverá a suceder – entregándoselo – se que esta semana estado actuando como una completa desconocida y pues…yo

\- Un helado de frutas de la tienda de la gasolinera, tal vez con eso se arregle todo hehe

\- Ino cerda no tenías que ir tan extremo son caros

\- Oye frentesota casi me ignoras por completo, es como si tenía una amiga zombie o robot

\- Ya veo perdonen si actué así, pero si ven que vuelvo estar de esta manera pueden golpearme para entrar en razón – diciendo confiada mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza de parte de sus compañeras

\- Estas actuando rara otra vez jajaja – diciendo Ino

Habían transcurrido las clases normalmente hasta que en la hora de salida había notado que se encontraba el hermano de Temari esperándola. Despidiéndose de Naruto y Sasuke, se fue acercándose a saludarlo, él le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera notando su comportamiento animado.

\- Gaara que haces aquí, Temari se fue con Shikamaru

\- Lo sé pero vine a saludarte – mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras se rascaba la frente – Quería saber si tú…querías ir a conversar o tomar un helado, diablos estoy actuando un poco tonto

\- Eh? – observando con una sonrisa confundida – me estas invitando

\- Digo a lo mejor quieres beber un café o nada más el helado – diciendo avergonzado – Bueno yo no sé lo que digo, mmm…estoy actuando raro

\- Creo que aceptare la invitación del helado

\- ¿Helado?...eso suena bien –embozando una sonrisa

Llegando a un parque empezaron a conversar un poco para llegar a conocerse, Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda al estar a solas con Gaara. Trataba de iniciar una conversación pero no sabía que decir. Hasta que Gaara hablo sacándola de su trance.

\- Sakura si te sientes mal yo – diciendo con tono preocupado

\- No es nada solo que, no sabía que decir – mientras comía el cono – lamento no poder marcarte ayer

\- No te sientas mal

\- Tal vez me sentía nerviosa llamarte

\- Cierto creo que estaríamos en silencio si me hubieras marcado

\- Sigo sin saber cómo empezar jeje

\- Tal vez empezarías por decirme porque Temari sale con Shikamaru – diciendo en tono burlón

\- No podría jaja es un tema tabu Gaara es como si me preguntaras la ubicación secreta al infierno

\- Cierto es un tema muy largo y extenso – observando como la chica algo incomoda - Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo soy mala compañía

\- De que hablas, somos amigos, ¿Verdad? – dándole un codazo de confianza – Acabamos de conocernos un poco

\- Tienes razón aunque dime

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Crees que haya alguna oportunidad para mí – diciendo un poco serio – Claro que primero quiero conocerte

\- Gaara tú

De repente se escuchó el sonido de las alarmas de ambulancia y patrullas de policía. Gaara se levantó y tomo del brazo a Sakura para sacarla del parque algo apresurado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Gaara? – sintiéndose incomoda por la situación – Me lastimas, Gaara

\- No lo sé pero no es bueno estar ahí - empezando a temblar – Vámonos de aquí

\- Esta bien, pero relaja tu agarre – señalando el apretón, haciendo que disminuyera

\- Te acompañare a tú casa – tomándola de los hombros – Nadie te hará daño te lo aseguro – observándola con una mirada oscura

Mientras iban caminando Sakura observaba que alguien venía siguiéndolos y que en ningún momento soltó su mano, llegando a casa volteo a ver que Gaara no bajaba la guardia. Preocupada le puso una mano en el hombro para que la viera, Gaara solo le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras se despedía de ella besando su frente.

\- Sé que fue un movimiento muy impropio pero… - mirando sus ojos – Al verte me siento más tranquilo

\- Gaara…yo no sé – desviando la mirada – si estoy lista para una relación

\- Descuida no me rendiré – mientras se iba dirigiéndole una mirada llena de confianza – "Yo sé que un día caerás, y esperare el momento" – diciendo en su mente

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con su mama que estaba con la espátula en la mano y una mirada acusadora. Sakura solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su columna vertebral. Su madre señalaba la hora del reloj de la cocina.

\- Sakura… ¿Dónde estabas? – observándola con una mirada preocupada

\- jeje yo…- riendo con nerviosismo

\- Castigada por no avisar nada

\- Pero Naruto y Sasuke

\- Ellos no son recaderos y aparte me dijeron muy poco de tú salida, ahora vete a tu cuarto

\- Sí

\- Sakura no sabes lo que sucedió hoy, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nada descuida, en un momento estará la cena

Al llegar a su habitación se toco la frente al recordar el beso que había recibido antes, de repente sintió dolor en su mano una sensación de ardor le invadió en su palma, cuando observo que se encontraba una nota en el escritorio. Tomándola empezó a leerla.

"Ven sola a esta dirección, no vengas acompañada del traidor sé cómo romper tu contrato". Sakura no podía creer en lo que decía la nota, estaba desesperada por liberarse de aquel demonio no sabía si confiar en la persona que le había enviado el mensaje. Terminando de leer la nota se escabullo por la ventana de su habitación, teniendo el cuidado de que la policía no la viera, llegando al lugar citado a un viejo edificio. Entro con mucho cuidado hasta que apareció, entre las sombras un joven acercándose a Sakura.

\- Me alegra que hayas respondido inmediatamente, pequeña cordero – acercándose sigilosamente a la chica empezando a inspeccionar de pies a cabeza – Sigues estando igual de hermosa pequeña corderito

\- ¿Quién eres? – tratando de visualizar entre la oscuridad de la habitación

\- Oh vamos debe ser una broma, ¿no me recuerdas? - acercándose a su rostro mientras se quitaba la capucha – soy yo…

\- ¿Koji? – alejándose – Tú…

Sujetando su mano examino la marca que traía haciendo un ligero corte – Me voy un momento y tú te fías de un demonio

\- ¡SUELTAME! – zafándose de su agarre observo asustada la sangre en su mano – ¡No, no!

\- Ahí esta no puedes ser compañera de ese demonio – diciendo en tono divertido – vamos a iluminar esta sala es muy oscuro y no puedo apreciar tu rostro – tronando los dedos revelo su cuerpo, quitándose el abrigo y dejando salir su cabellera rubia en una coleta – Mucho mejor veamos en cuanto a ti… - tronando los dedos dejo a Sakura totalmente expuesta tratando ella de cubrirse – De esta manera podre elegir un lugar para marcarte

\- ¡BASTA! – diciendo enojada – ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Tú querías ayuda para liberarte del sello, ¿Recuerdas? – diciendo con una sonrisa y besando sus labios – saben igual desde la última vez que te deje

\- Detente…por favor – empujando su cuerpo hasta que noto que cambiaba su apariencia completamente - ¿Quién eres?

El sujeto cambio su apariencia cambiando su mirada a una seria con ojos de color azul oscuro y su melena a un rubio intenso seguido al final de las puntas de un café claro, por los lados de su cabeza se mostraban unos cuernos en forma de carnero, sus uñas habían crecido un poco mas tornándose oscuras – Sakura…no más retrasos – realizando ligeros cortes en el cuello y descendiendo hasta el pecho – ¿Qué te ofreció él que yo no te pueda dar?, acaso vida eterna, belleza aunque tú no lo necesites - enterrando una uña en su carne – dime que te ofreció tal vez yo pueda mejorar la oferta – lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de las heridas

\- Por favor déjame ir – diciendo asustada y llorando del dolor – yo pensé que tu…

\- Sshh…querida no lo arruines – levantando su rostro – Tú en primer lugar ¿Por qué saliste del nido para entrar a la cueva del lobo? – acariciando su cabello – Mi querida cordero que acaso mama no te dijo que no debes hablar con el diablo durante las noches – cortando mechones largos de cabello – Que tal si nos divertimos un rato mientras llega tu pactante – tirándola al piso y colocándose encima de ella mientras forzaba abrir sus piernas a la fuerza - Ah hace mucho que no lo hago con una humana – acariciando su intimidad permitiendo que la chica soltara quejidos de dolor y tratando inútilmente de quitar las manos del demonio – Vamos será divertido lo disfrutaras, que no recuerdas que tú querías hacerlo

\- Eso es mentira – tratando de apartar las manos, pero fue sujetada por unas cadenas que salieron del suelo – ¡Ah!

\- Se buena corderito y quédate quieta – enterrando sus uñas en sus muslos – Se que rogaras por más y dirás mi nombre tanto como una plegaria

\- ¡No!

\- Por cierto a todo esto no te he dicho mi verdadero nombre – acercándose a su oído – Soy Deidara uno de los demonios del abismo

\- Para…no quiero esto

\- Por qué tan inquieta – introduciendo un dedo en su vagina mientras lo sacaba y metía nuevamente – Calmada solo relájate, no me hagas hacerte más cortes en tu linda piel

\- Aaah…no detente – llorando de la desesperación – Ayuda…por favor ¡AYUDENME!

\- Sigo sin entender por qué estas asustada ya debería ser esto común para ti – observando que en la puntas de sus dedos había sangre, viendo esto empezó a reír tomando el rostro de la chica que trataba de evitar su mirada – Es enserio hahaha eres virgen todavía – soltándola – No me extraña que estuvieras inquieta, pero ¿Virgen? Hahaha debe ser una broma – liberándola de su agarre - debemos eliminarlo lo más pronto posible para deshacer el contrato, así serás mía…no, imagina cuantas cosas quiero hacerte ahora – tomando la palma de su mano mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la marca – Adivina que rompe un contrato querida – acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – Entregando lo que más aprecias en tu vida – Quedándose quieto mientras una brisa fresca los rodeaba para escuchar los rugidos de unas bestias – Escuchas eso querida, son mis mascotitas librándote de ese horrible contrato

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Observándolo con temor mientras observaba como se desvanecía la marca

\- Mi labor querida, ahora tu yo tenemos algo pendiente

\- No, no ayuda – cerrando fuerte los ojos mientras rogaba que fuera un mal sueño

De repente fue interrumpido cuando lo golpeo una figura sacándolo fuera del edificio mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo y la cubría con su abrigo, observando su rostro que mantenía los ojos cerrados del miedo.

\- ¿Quien dijo que podías romper el contrato? – tomando su rostro – Mírame

\- No

\- Mírame

Observo como esa mirada color dorado y esos cuernos de color oscuro se reflejaban en la luz de la luna, recogiéndola en estilo nupcial abrió sus alas para elevarse al cielo nocturno haciendo que la chica cubriera su rostro en su pecho.

\- Por favor… por favor quiero ir a casa – derramando lagrimas gruesas

\- No querrás regresar, aparte tu y yo ya no estamos

\- Si quiero, por favor llévame de regreso – tomando su rostro con ambas manos – te lo ordeno Akazuna por favor

_Si no le hubiera pedido que me llevara a casa tal vez no estaría sufriendo este gran dolor que siento en mi pecho. Muchos de los adolescentes decimos a nuestros padres "Iré a dormir a la casa de una amiga", cuando en realidad van al verdadero peligro. Escapar de casa, salir a una fiesta, desobedecer las reglas un momento de tu vida, vaya que la vida trae cosas sorprendentes e inesperadas. La noche que escape para romper mi contrato fue la noche que ya no volvería a ver mis padres, ¿Ironico?_

_\- _¿Qué está sucediendo?

_-_ Rompiste el sello – alejándose de la chica – Se lo pediste aquel demonio

_-_ Eso es imposible – acercándose a abrir la puerta de su casa que se encontraba rasgada y destrozada – Mama…mama…mama – observando los muebles destrozados y pisadas cubiertas de sangre que conducían a las escaleras – Dios por favor no – abriendo la pieza de la habitación – Padre…padre…papa

_-_ Para poder romper un contrato, se te debe arrebatar lo que más aprecias – siguiendo a la chica que al detenerse en el cuarto de sus padres observo una carnicería

Sus padres decapitados y sus cuerpos desmembrados por toda la habitación, un olor a sangre y oxido invadía la habitación entre otros fluidos. Sakura observaba horrorizada la escena: órganos esparcidos en la alfombra, miembros despedazados y mordisqueados, arañazos en las paredes inclusive un olor a desechos como orina. Se había imaginado que sus padres antes de morir tenían mucho miedo el ser atacado por un agresor o una bestia.

\- Samael ese demonio típico de Deidara – diciendo con burla en su voz – Como le gusta invocar viejos amigos

\- ¡NOOO! – Gritando con toda sus fuerzas hasta quebrase su voz mientras caía rendida al suelo – ¡REGRESAMELOS, REGRESAMELOS, REGRESAMELOS!

\- No se puede – mientras se alejaba de la chica – Tus padres no regresaran jamás ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente

\- De que hablas – diciendo con una mirada perdida – Ellos…no podrán

\- Oye chica si liberamos a nuestros contratistas sin pedir un alma a cambio crees que sería justo – mientras se alejaba de la escena para dejar sola a la chica – Piensa un poco en tu error

\- Yo no pedí esto

_\- _Por cierto – acercándose a la chica para tomarla del rostro – Esto me pertenece – quitándole su abrigo – Ahora si me disculpa señorita yo debo irme usted queda liberada es lo que querías

_Un error puede atraer otro error, podría haberlo dejado ir así como si nada hubiera pasado. Decir a la policía que vino un loco psicópata a mí casa y asesino a mis padres, mientras que yo iba ser violada por su cómplice. Sería enviada a un hospital psiquiátrico, ir a terapias y ser catalogada como un caso perdido para la sociedad, vivir cada día de mi puta existencia con la culpa de enviar a mis padres al infierno solo para que yo fuera salvada, y recibiera un lugar en el paraíso. Perfecto ahora si estoy loca por lo que haría a continuación._

\- Akazuna…- levantándome del suelo helado me acerque hacia aquel demonio de melena rojiza - Yo debo decirte algo…

\- Vaya tienes fuerzas chica – Observando con detenimiento esa mirada jade que tanto le cautivaba desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella noche de lluvia, que tanto le llamo la atención – te escucho fuerte y claro

\- Yo quiero que hagas un pacto conmigo – mostrando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al demonio – Esta vez no huiré

\- Eres interesante, hermosa y una perdición – bajando su rostro para quedar a la altura de la chica – No estaba equivocado cuando te elegí

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Sabes que nos causa tanto placer los demonios?

.

.

Continuara…

***************************OOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOO*******************

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por la espera tanto pero tanto de este capítulo jeje casi 2 años :D pero también quería informarles que es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Y que tal vez el siguiente fin de semana sea el ultimo capitulo. Ya se inesperado, pero no se desesperen porque falta muchos cabos que atar, y tal vez se pregunten un millón de preguntas…

También me gustaría agradecer caamy, Angel-Darck, Nakamura1miu, 2kade, GenesisSakuritax, Jimena, creepysaru :D por sus comentarios

Chicos el siguiente capítulo le daré sus respuestas y una sorpresa en esta historia, como ya había dicho antes es romance oscuro, por lo que no se esperen un final feliz o algo así ._. Por favor ya que es un dark fic de esos que hago sin sentido en su historia, pero con horror.


	6. Chapter 6 Final

Capítulo VI: Un nuevo comienzo, el juego de los demonios

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un olor a flores frescas invadía la mente de aquel demonio, una figura femenina que irradiaba luz sentada en medio de la oscuridad. Sus manos extendiéndose para recibirlo mientras que sus alas tan blancas eran siendo retenidas por cadenas pesadas, que eran encadenadas al suelo. Una voz suave y pura menciona su sentencia sin pena y con una mirada que reflejaba su tristeza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eres tú el que ocasiona esta lluvia de sangre"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El sonido de la lluvia al caer sobre el pavimento y los jardines de una residencia, en una noche de primavera, una habitación oscura iluminada por la luz de las pocas velas alrededor, es testigo de la presencia de dos cuerpos entregándose uno al otro.

\- Mm…Akazuna – Un gemido tras otro mientras que el chico atrapaba, acariciando la piel suave de su pecho cremoso besando sus labios con pasión, aprovechando entre sus gemidos para introducir su lengua y jugar con la suya realizando una danza erótica y explorando su boca, deteniéndose un momento y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior al separarse de ella – Duele…

\- Debemos hacer esto correctamente – Besando su cuello y mordisqueando entre las áreas sensibles de la chica dejando marcas que fueran visibles para cualquier mortal, dirigiendo su objetivo y mordiendo entre la clavícula saco un sonoro gemido en la chica - No dejare que nadie más te tenga, me perteneces a mí – observando con una mirada seductora y llena de lujuria

\- Por favor podrías…abandonar esa apariencia – diciendo con una voz llena de vergüenza mientras se sonrojaba ante su petición – Si va ser así, quiero ver al demonio que me tomara y me arrancara lo único que me queda de mi vida – escondiendo su mejillas coloradas de su rostro entre las sabanas

\- Esa expresión – acercándose a su oído - No quiero que nadie más lo vea – apareciendo en su verdadera forma física – Pero eso no significa que te quite las ataduras

\- Fue un intento – ladeando el rostro ya que estaba sonrojada al ver su cuerpo bien formado mostrándose como el demonio que es, en algún momento estaría aterrada pero, esto era diferente.

\- Oye – diciendo con voz ronca reflejando unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca – Mírame

\- Es algo vergonzoso – tratando de cerrar los ojos – Nunca lo había hecho, esto…

\- Mírame – Tomando su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, esa mirada afilada de color miel dorada, acercando sus labios la beso con algo de desesperación lastimándola en el proceso haciendo que sangrara un poco por la comisura de sus labios – Sabe bien, aunque es la primera vez que una chica humana pide mi verdadera forma, acaso te incomodo pequeña – acercándose a su rostro se dirigió a su oído y susurro palabras que no entendía en una lengua extraña hasta que volvió para besar nuevamente su delineado cuello hasta descender hacia su pecho empezando a lamber y besar un seno, mientras que el otro le brindaba atención con una mano teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus afiladas uñas.

Sakura jadeaba de placer mientras intentaba forcejear las ataduras de sus muñecas, las sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y era inexperta en su primera vez, aquel calor que le brindaba, la quemaba por dentro. El pelirrojo besaba y mordisqueaba la mama dejando los pezones erectos para después pasar un dedo sobre ellos mientras daba la misma atención del otro lado, la chica gemía y jadeaba bajo su toque, "era posible que un demonio podría brindarle tanto placer" se repetía la chica mentalmente, mientras gritaba de placer ante los toques y caricias del demonio. Cuando fue dejando su pecho empezó a descender por debajo de su abdomen acariciando en su paso todo rastro de piel expuesta, dejando cortes leves a causa de sus afiladas garras, sabía que apenas podía controlarse y que había pequeños arranques en la que quería acabar de una vez por todas y tomarla por la fuerza haciéndola suya, pasando su lengua como si fuera un afrodisiaco para él, se recordaba que debía ser suave para el pequeño cuerpo que yacía debajo de él.

Tomando sus muslos empezó a besarlos, acariciarlos y morderlos dejando marcas por su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica soltara entre quejidos por cada molestia. Regresando a su rostro él la tomo de la barbilla mientras que su mano separaba sus piernas para tocarla entre los pliegues húmedos de su intimidad acariciando sus labios con suma lentitud con su pulgar y después rozando su clítoris de forma sensual creando una fricción con su humedad; observando su expresión sonrojada y su mirada cristalina de color jade tiraba de las cadenas, exclamando y soltando sonidos excitantes que fueron música para el demonio. Introduciendo un dedo con sumo cuidado empezó a moverlo por dentro y fuera de este, suavemente haciendo que jadeara ante la sensación inquietante y placentera, nuevamente introdujo un segundo para aumentar su desesperación, observando que ella misma se daba pequeños impulsos con sus caderas, hasta que introdujo un tercer dedo, recreando un vaivén entre su sexo.

\- "Por dios si eso son sus dedos, no creo que pueda aguantar con lo siguiente " – Pensando entre el dolor y el placer que le proporcionaba, le costaba respirar ante las caricias que le realizaba - Akazuna por favor…no más…yo no creo poder

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dándole una sonrisa de burla ante sus palabras - ¿Nerviosa? – Aumentado la velocidad de su mano hizo que ella arqueada la espalda sacando más gemidos y suspiros, hasta que ella jalo un poco más fuerte las ataduras causándole más dolor en sus muñecas, haciéndose que se viniera en un orgasmo – ¿Qué es esto?, Tú primer orgasmo chica – sacando la mano mientras lambia sus fluidos seductoramente, probando su sabor – agradable

\- Para esto…- tratando de recuperar el aliento después de lo que acaba de suceder – No creo seguir

\- Y de lo que esperas querida – Tomando sus caderas empezó a frota su condición de su miembro entre su excitación haciendo que la chica soltara suspiros y su corazón latiera al cien, volviendo a forcejar las ataduras de las esposas.

\- Por favor…quítame esto – diciendo entre lagrimas – Yo…

Besando su frente y acercando su cuerpo fue abriéndose paso mientras iba introduciendo su miembro a la cavidad de su vagina empujando un poco más hasta llegar a sentir una barrera estrecha, entrando por completo, empezó a moverse un poco más rápido sin importar en ese momento el dolor que le producía a la chica, desgarrando a su paso el himen de ella, suspiro de placer al moverse dentro de ella – Ah…ah Sakura

\- Duele no más aah – soltando lagrimas haciendo su respiración entre cortada entre las fuertes embestidas del demonio – Akazuna…Akazuna

\- Di mi nombre – susurrándole en el oído tiernamente y algo ronco por el placer

\- Saso…ri – gimiendo su nombre mientras que el chico le dirigía una mirada llena de placer y gozo

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – observando su mirada cristalina y su rostro enrojecido, ella le devolvía una sonrisa cálida y sincera entre las embestidas que el daba

\- No – pudo apenas articular esas palabras – esta sensación de calor en mi interior, es extraño para mi…

Sasori arrincono a Sakura entre la cabecera de la cama y su cuerpo mientras enterraba las uñas en la suave carne de sus muslos, embistiendo con fuerza dentro de ella aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, entrando y saliendo mientras escuchaba su voz gritar de excitación ante el acto. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de la residencia, podría escuchar aquellos sonidos, pero en este momento solo eran aquellos dos, los únicos en esa residencia. Acercándose a su hombro incrusto sus colmillos dejando otra marca en su cuerpo, la chica grito ante esta nueva herida mientras jadeaba.

\- Sasori…saso…aaah – llamando la atención del demonio – Tú mano por favor, suéltame

El pelirrojo se quedo un momento contemplado su rostro hasta que de repente soltó las ataduras de la chica, quedándose sorprendido al ver como lo abrazaba enterrando su rostro en su pecho – aah maldición me vengo – sujetándola de la espalda y la cintura.

\- Saso… – pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que acallaron sus gritos cuando sintió que un liquido caliente la invadía por dentro casi quemándola desde el interior, haciendo que ella correspondiera al beso demandante y cargado de deseo, separándose un poco para recuperar el aliento y la respiración, rezo por que el demonio no escuchara su corazón latir fuerte ante esta sensación que acaba de experimentar; observo con detenimiento las sabanas que estaban tornadas de un color carmesí haciendo que ella se sonrojada furioso desde el pecho hasta su rostro.

El demonio dejo descansar su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, Sakura podía sentir como esos cuernos oscuros tocaban su pecho desnudo contrastando con su piel, paso una mano para tocarlos ya que tenia curiosidad por tocarlos desde hace un rato, pasando también por el cabello rojizo del joven que ahora lo traía corto mientras lo acariciaba sintiendo la suavidad entre la punta de sus dedos. El gruño de placer al sentir esa caricia que volteo a ver su rostro mostrándole una mirada desafiante.

\- No sigas o te arrepentirás niña, puedo llegar a partirte en dos

\- Fue mi primera vez – sonrojándose al recodar que él ya había tomado hace un momento su virginidad – Estaba asustada de que no me soltaras y continuaras haciéndolo

\- Tienes un cuerpo frágil mujer – acomodándose mientras la toma de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo – Sera la primera de muchas veces

\- Sasori…- observando su nuevo sello en su costado del lado izquierdo de la espalda dorsal – me duele un poco…

\- Quieres que aminore el dolor – besándola en los labios

\- No, me agrada – abrazándolo sintiendo como el acariciaba sus mechones cortos y rosados produciéndole escalofríos por su columna - ¿Por qué me elegiste?

\- Un día lo sabrás mocosa - diciendo con burla – Pero por ahora me perteneces

\- Así es el contrato – reflejando tristeza en su mirada – _"Nunca ser amada"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Los demonios no podemos enamorarnos de nuestras presas, o caeríamos en nuestra perdición. El juego terminaría muy pronto y no ganaríamos nada a cambio. _

.

.

.

.

.

\- Vamos estoy aburrido de esta rutina – Diciendo un malhumorado rubio mientras rasgaba la carne del cuerpo de una mujer que se encontraba tendida en el suelo – Oye Sasori, ¿tienes algún plan?

\- Igual que tú ando muerto y entre más vagamos por este asqueroso mundo, más lo encuentro menos interesante – Observando como su compañero lo ignoraba por completo mientras seguía despedazando a la prostituta que se le había acercado hace unos minutos

\- Esto es decepcionante – limpiándose las uñas mientras se levantaba para ir al lado de su amigo – Vamos a molestar los demás – reflejando una mirada azul profundo entre la oscuridad

\- Eres un fastidio Deidara – Dirigiendo una mirada divertida de color miel dorado

\- Soy tu fastidio amigo no vacilo en mis acciones

Regresando a un edificio deteriorado se encontraban los dos sujetos acercándose a una mesa en donde estaban presentes otro grupo. Deidara lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul en la tabla de la mesa mientras hacia una reverencia, sentándose en su silla con los pies arriba de la mesa calcinada dirigiendo una sonrisa vivaz llena de malicia hacia sus camaradas. Sasori solo se alejó del chico colocándose en otro asiento ignorando el show ridículo que había hecho su compañero.

\- Me extrañaron amigos, imagino que si por sus miradas – sacudiendo su melena con elegancia

\- Ya regreso este idiota – diciendo una hermosa súcubo de cabellera azul – ¿Qué las zorras te quedan grandes borreguito?

\- ¿Quién dijo que podías hablar con la boca llena Konan? – diciendo con fastidio a la chica

\- Deidara me siento decepcionado por tu falta de recolección de almas – diciendo otro demonio – Tú eres el que juegas con esas almas, pero no traes a ninguna

\- Vamos cubrí la cuota de este mes – Tirando una llamarada de fuego a los pies del sirvió que se encontraba irritado ante su actitud

\- No lo suficiente – diciendo el sirviente – Abaddón* se sentirá decepcionado con este informe – desapareciendo de su vista con una sonrisa siniestra – Hare que no regreses

\- Parece que uno de sus demonios del abismo no está cumpliendo las expectativas – diciendo la dama mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa

\- Deja de hablar con la boca llena Konan que se te caen las vergas – diciendo con enfado el carnero al saber que su jefe no se la dejaría fácil

\- Deidara solo cubre la cuota – diciendo con voz de molestia uno de los demonios con cuernos referentes a los de un chivo – Aparte solo nos traes más carga de trabajo

\- Sai estas siendo muy egocéntrico, el hecho de que seas el favorito de Belial* no significa que tienes ordenes sobre mi

\- Muy bien basta ya – diciendo una chica de cabellera roja – les propongo algo chicos…

\- ¿Y esta humana cuando llego? – diciendo irritada Konan – Oye chica ¿te perdiste o qué?, no me importa hacerlo con una mujer y frente de ellos; si sabes a que me refiero o ¿no? – acariciando su rostro

\- No gracias perra – diciendo la chica mientras empujaba a Konan y se acercaba al grupo

\- ¿Quién te crees para entrar humana? – diciendo molesta la súcubo – Justamente buscaba a alguien para cubrir mi cuota con Belfegor*

\- No te atrevas a tocarla Konan – diciendo Suigetsu mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja por detrás – Ella es mía me pertenece y si vuelves a insinuarle otra cosa sucia, te arrancare esas putas alas que traes y te las meteré por el ano

\- Uy… me gusta como hablas de sucio Suigetsu – estremeciéndose al imaginarse lo que había dicho – Espero que cumplas jeje mi querido perro de Astaroth

\- Suigetsu no me digas que esa humana es…- diciendo Sai con algo de intriga y una sonrisa en sus labios – Es tabú, ¿lo sabias?

\- Soy su contratista – Diciendo con orgullo la chica mostrando su sello en su muslo – Y vengo a proponerles algo… un juego muy interesante – ajustándose los lentes

\- ¿Un juego? – diciendo Deidara algo interesado en la propuesta, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento y fuera a tomar a la chica de los hombros – Ya tienes mi atención zorrita

\- Dei aléjate de ella – frunciendo un ceño con la mirada Suigetsu

\- Tú que traes perro – recibiendo una herida en su brazo – Hey! eso duele bastardo

\- Deidara aléjate de la chica sabes cómo es de inestable cuando ahí contrato – diciendo Sai en tono de regaño

\- Como decía – dirigiendo la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa – les gustaría cubrir acabar con sus cuotas sin limitaciones, todas las almas que quieran sin que los descubra, y lo mejor poder regresar al inframundo, al abismo incluso tener poder.

\- Oye zorrita como lo harías hay reglas sabias – diciendo Deidara – Y como que hemos quebrantado un tanto de esas reglas

\- ¿Quebrantado nosotros? – diciendo Konan con desprecio – Es tu culpa carnero

\- Mi culpa señorita puta

\- Dejen de discutir – diciendo Sai con una mirada seria – Cada quien cayó en la trampa de sus superiores y por eso terminamos confinados en este asqueroso mundo

\- ¿Cómo funciona? – preguntando Sasori intrigado en la propuesta

\- Fácil el juego no sería interesante si ustedes no están en el mundo humano

\- Espera zorrita ya estamos en el mundo humano desde hace siglos sabias – diciendo irritado Deidara

\- ¿Pero han estado como humanos? – mientras se sentaba en una silla cruzando las piernas – verán tengo unas amigas muy hermosas, ¿y adivinen qué?

\- ¿Qué? – diciendo intrigado Sai

\- Son vírgenes

\- Interesante vírgenes – afilando su mirada oscura – pero veo que hay reglas en este juego

\- Claro chivito – haciendo burla a sus cuernos – Solo deben eliminar ciertas criaturas, y tomar las almas corrompidas y ¡pum! ganar el juego o pero no será fácil jeje

Suigetsu truena sus dedos haciendo que aparezcan unas criaturas aladas de diferentes dimensiones – Los conocen, ¿verdad? – riendo mientras acariciaba a una de las criaturas

\- Verán Lucifer me dijo que no se las pusiera fácil chicos, el problema es que las consigan

\- Hijo de perra mal parido – diciendo Deidara furioso de la situación - no se juega así es como sentenciar nuestra existencia de por vida

\- Eso es muy sucio Suigetsu – diciendo Konan – Yo no juego así me gusta lo sucio, pero no con Lucifer

\- Jajaja estas sugiriendo que juegue de esa manera – diciendo Sai – Vamos la última vez que jugamos con él terminamos aquí y ya llevamos más de un siglo

\- No aprenden la lección chicos – diciendo la pelirroja con algo de risa – Bueno estaban aburridos y en el inframundo nadie los quiere – dirigiendo la mirada hacia Deidara – Y menos en el abismo

\- Zorrita así no se juega – diciendo molesto Deidara – Yo cojo duro y robo sus almas, las hago bailar encima de mi palma y después las elimino cuando la diversión acabe

\- Suena interesante pero aun no has dicho el premio, ¿verdad chica? – diciendo Sasori con una sonrisa

\- Claro, sino tu jefe no te lo habría propuesto… ¿Quieres saber? – diciendo Suigetsu

\- Sino sabría no participaría en su juego, no me interesa si existo o no

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_La regla es sencilla consigue las almas, entre más cantidad tengas ganas_

_._

_._

_Pero recuerda _

_._

_._

_Que necesitaras buscar a un alma inocente y hacerla tuya_

_._

_._

_Evitar que otros la maten o de lo contrario fin del juego_

_._

_._

\- ¿Un alma inocente? – diciendo Sasori

\- Velo como parte del juego querido Saso – diciendo la Súcubo – dime robar almas es ilegal si no tengo compañero

\- Konan – diciendo Suigetsu – A Lucifer no le interesada si no tienes un alma al cual corromper

\- Mmm… interesante – diciendo Sai intrigado con su propuesta – me imagino que el alma de la chica con el que hare el contrato es más apetecible para nuestro señor

\- Exacto tómalo como un chivo expiatorio para al sacrificio – diciendo Deidara entusiasmado – lo educaras, le darás amor y crecerá hasta tal punto que el día del juicio será sacrificado

\- Pueden dejar de insinuar mis putos cuernos de una vez – diciendo molesto Sai

\- Tienes toda la razón mi carnero – diciendo Karin – Pero…hagan lo que hagan eviten enamorarse de esas chicas o mejor dicho chico

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? – preguntando Sai

\- Solo eviten no hacerlo – diciendo serio Suigetsu – De lo contrario habrá consecuencias

\- Como si fuera enamorarme – diciendo Konan mientras clavaba su daga en la mesa – Yo entro no temo a perder, soy una súcubo mi vida es robar almas, no hay mortal que caiga rendido a mis pies, sea hembra o macho ellos caerán tarde o temprano

\- Yo también entro – diciendo Sai – carezco de ese sentimiento humano al que llaman amor, ¿Verdad Deidara?

\- Grrr…maldita sea – golpeando la mesa – Es un reto muy emocionante mi amigo, yo también entro, me divertiré un rato

\- Faltas tú Sasori – diciendo Karin

\- Tú y Lucifer se llevaban bien, era anteriormente su juego favorito – diciendo Suigetsu

\- Parece que no aprendo la lección después de 120 años

\- Que son otros años más, tal vez ganes esta vez – diciendo Sai – Y puedas cumplir con una pequeña venganza

Sacando de su mochila y esparciendo las fotografías del sobre amarillo en la mesa, las muestra ante los presentes.

\- Bueno estas son las candidatas – diciendo Karin emocionada mientras mostraba las fotografías de sus amigas – Elijan sabiamente ninguna tiene pareja fija

\- Me gustaría saber qué clase de contrato tienes con Suigetsu, zorrita chan – diciendo Deidara

\- Uno en el cual ella no entra – Diciendo molesto el demonio

\- Esta domesticado Dei – diciendo Konan mientras veía a los sujetos – Uh me gusta este sujeto

\- ¿Qué Gaara? – diciendo sorprendida Karin – Bueno si te convence

\- Claro que me convence – acariciando la fotografía – Ya lo quiero escuchar jadear mi nombre, me pregunto si tendrá fetiches, ya les dije que me gustan los jóvenes adultos

\- Solo toma tu presa perra – diciendo molesta Karin

\- Mmm… de acuerdo

\- ¿Quién es esta simpática rubia? – diciendo Sai – Parece excelente objetivo

\- Ese es Ino, te interesa es un buen partido – diciendo Karin – Son de esas que si les dices me gusta, estarán moviendo el rabo

\- Mmm… no se cual elegir – observando Deidara las fotografías – Podemos tocarlas, ¿cierto? Digo para no equivocarme, deseo una tierna y jugosa

\- Me suena a que le quieres hacer daño – diciendo la súcubo – Porque tú no eres de los que busca una sola noche y la dejas ilesa

\- Vamos solo quiero saber, me aburriría si solo la contemplo sin haber probado su carne y haberla hecho probar el glorioso pecado del infierno – haciendo un movimiento agraciado con su mano

\- Puedes con tal de que no la mates – diciendo Suigetsu – Recuerda que es tu pase

\- Jajaja ya entiendo – tomando la foto de la chica de pelo rosado – Es una belleza, ¿Quién es?

\- Nadie que te importe – diciendo Karin exaltada mientras le quitaba la foto – No sé si deba ella es especial

\- Espera zorrita me estás diciendo de que no entra esa hermosura en este juego

\- Es solo que ella es… es imposible – guardando la fotografía – Tengo a Hinata ella si puedes

\- Ya tengo mi objetivo – diciendo Deidara con una risa maliciosa – Oh si me encantara verla ceder ante mi

\- Lo siento pero ella no entra – diciendo Suigetsu – Si ella dice que no entra, no entra

\- A qué se debe Karin – diciendo Deidara con algo de intriga – No es virgen el pequeño corderito

\- Ya te dije que es especial – golpeando la mesa – Elige a esa o salte de esta competencia

\- Yo quiero la que tienes – señalando con el dedo – Apuesto que es alguien a quien admiras

\- No, ella es solo – diciendo con algo de enojo – Una amiga

\- Pero dijiste que las que estaba en la mesa son las accesibles y seleccionadas – hablando Sasori mientras levantaba una ceja intrigada – Porque de repente la apartas del juego, acaso te arrepientes de tu decisión

\- No, solo que ella se coló entre las fotografías

\- Mientes – Acercándose arrebatar la foto que traía en sus manos – Te provoco y tú la castigaras por su crimen

\- Elijan a otra – manteniendo su postura seria – Ella no vale la pena

\- Tal como pensé – tirando la foto en la mesa – De todos modos tengo la mía en mente

\- Entonces yo me quedo con ella sin protestas – tomando la foto Deidara – Veamos como no tiene nombre, tendré que investigarla

\- Que lio se fue a meter esa chica – diciendo Konan con una sonrisita – No quisiera ser ella

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el tiempo presente

\- Sakura – Levantándose de la cama el demonio camino hacia el pasillo donde fue dirigido por el olor que emanaba desde de la cocina, siendo recibido por una chica de cabellos rosados que depositaba dos platos de desayuno con huevos, salchicha y ensalada, mientras servía dos vasos de jugo de naranja, él se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta admirándola detenidamente en cada movimiento. Mientras que ella le dirigía una mirada confusa al no escuchar uno de sus típicos insultos, se acercó para solo tronarle los dedos enfrente de su rostro indicándole para que se sentara.

\- Oye…- Tomando un sorbo de su jugo para después seguir consumiendo sus alimentos – Pienso que deberíamos arreglar esto

\- No sé a qué te refieres niña – Mientras comía una de las salchichas – Sabes que odio esto – Señalando la ensalada

\- Tienes que comerlo

\- Sabes que no lo hare – Dando una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Qué digo entonces? – mirando hacia la ventana - ¿Qué somos?

\- Contratista y demonio – Comiendo una tostada – No es fácil decirlo

\- No, no es fácil – diciendo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba – Nadie sabe lo que sucede, le he mentido a Sasuke y a Naruto mis propios amigos – Masajeándose la sien mientras trataba de pensar un momento en lo sucedido.

Estaban solos en esta situación, la gente había asistido a un funeral sin cuerpos en las tumbas de sus padres, la policía la había llevado a vivir con sus abuelos, no era feliz tenia pesadillas constantes en las que solamente Sasori podía calmarla, colándose a su cuarto durante las noches siempre herido. Solo un mes después fue catalogada como desaparecida sin ningún dato de su paradero, sus amigos la habían visto por última vez en la escuela es lo que habían dicho a la policía. Había estado viajando con Sasori saliendo de la ciudad y yendo de pueblo a pueblo y ciudad, tratando de borrar cualquier ubicación de su paradero, a donde iba involucraba a gente inocente, vivieron momentos difíciles. 7 meses estuvieron vagando siendo atacados por criaturas, habían afrontado las consecuencias de sus actos; en cada ciudad y pueblo tenían que mentir acerca de su relación, cambiarse el nombre, huir en cada momento, habían seguido un estúpida trampa puesta por un demonio solo con el fin de verlos perder la cabeza en cada situación. También en ese tiempo habían puesto en duda su creencia, sus sentimientos, y la tensión que se había generado en ellos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo él la cuidaba en todo momento.

¿Cuántos encuentros de tensión sexual había soportado Sasori?, se preguntaba Sakura ahora observándolo al otro lado de la mesa mientras desayunaban, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho no o había llorado para que se detuviera en el acto? ella recordaba lo último momento que habían vivido anoche, se unieron por completo habían cedido a sus deseos. Ahora tenía que afrontar a la realidad que estaba presente.

\- Sakura – sacándola de sus pensamientos para mirar aquello ojos de color jade que desde hace un rato los mantenía cerrados – Estas cansada

\- No – suspirando un poco mientras trataba de descifrar su mirada de castaño grisáceo que reflejaban sus ojos, sabia a lo que se refería "no puede haber contrato sin un alma de por medio" era obvio que siempre se preocupara en momentos por su estado de salud, lo que no se quería imaginar es el momento en que tendría que separarse de él – Sasori

\- Creo que podríamos arreglar el jardín – mientras levantaba los platos y se dirigía a lavarlos – Pensaba que ahora ya no podemos seguir haciendo el papel de hermano y hermana hacia nuestro nuevos vecinos

\- Sasori

\- Por lo que podemos fingir ahora que somos una pareja de recién… - fue interrumpido cuando la chica lanzo su vaso apuntando hacia la cabeza

\- No, quiero seguir fingiendo – yéndose de la cocina para después dirigirse al cuarto y encerrarse

Sasori dirigía su vista a los escombros que habían en el piso de la cocina, empezando a rejuntarlos y depositarlos en el bote, se acercó un poco a la habitación para después apoyarse en la puerta sentándose en el piso. Podría acceder en un instante y aparecer frente a ella pero no respetaría su decisión.

\- En que momento perdí este juego – cerrando el puño con algo de molestia – Cruce la línea, pero aun no acaba.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo VI

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wowowo… antes de que me empiecen a tirar tomates y apalearme por dejarlas con cara de WTF! Primero que nada dos anuncios que debo hacer antes de que inicie el linchamiento.

Primero: Claro que habrá una segunda parte de esta historia donde se aclarada que sucedido cuando Sakura hizo el contrato con Sasori, y que sucedió con sus amigos y los 7 meses que estuvieron desaparecidos. Y que por cierto cual es la relación que tendrían después "cof, cof" el lemon "cof, cof" hay muchas dudas que aclarar y cabos sueltos por resolver. Más bien este era una breve introducción para la historia ¬3¬ si algo que llevo más de 6 capítulos, el plan era menos d capítulos.

Segundo: el tiempo será difícil cuando los publique jeje, no sé cuánto tarde para publicar el último capítulo de este si cuando lo empece fue el 2014 ó_ou cielo santo fue algo de tiempo. Se supone que acabaría con este proyecto en el 2015 xD pero ya ven una cosa lleva a la otra. Por cierto los demonios que mencione ahí vienen su descripción debajo de este comentario.

Podre haber perdido seguidores incluso lectores o tal vez ni se den cuenta de esta actualización pero ya lo tenía el borrador solo que nunca lo publique :3 miles de telarañas colgando en este fic. Que por cierto habrá cambios :D en la ortografía gracias a una amiga que por fin leera mis fanfic yuju! Y me ayudara en el siguiente así que nos leemos en el siguiente.

Abaddón: En el Antiguo Testamento, abadón se refiere a un abismo insondable, generalmente vinculado al mundo de los muertos, el Seol. Abadón sería uno de los más importantes generales del imperio de las tinieblas. O por el contrario un representante de Dios que tiene la llave del abismo.

Belial: En la Edad Media se le consideraba uno de los príncipes del Infierno y por lo tanto uno de los potenciales herederos al gran trono del infierno. Fue un ángel, posiblemente un querubín, que siguió a Lucifer en su rebelión y finalmente cayó junto a él y el resto de sus seguidores, transformándose en un demonio.

Belfegor: Es uno de los llamados "Siete Príncipes del Infierno". Él es el demonio que encarna el vicio de la pereza y todas las conductas que de ella nacen.

Astaroth: es el "gran duque del Infierno", de la primera jerarquía demoníaca, en la que también pertenece Belcebú y Lucifer.

Lucifer: Lucifer representa al ángel caído, ejemplo de belleza y sabiduría a quien la soberbia condujo a los infiernos, transformándose en Satanás.


End file.
